Daughter Of War
by mystery writer5775
Summary: ANGST DAY! Danny Fenton/Phantom was chased away sixteen years ago. Most people believe he is dead. But Valerie holds a secret that might bring him back. His daughter. Adopted and hidden, Maria Phantom Grey is about to join in the war of the ghost zone...
1. Danny?

**Yes this is a multi chapter, I will not finish it today but I will finish it. I don't own DP. I won't have any mushy gushy moments but more of a bittersweet ending. Yes there is character deaths and lots of it so prepare for pretty much the entire Danny Phantom cast to be dead. I hope you guys enjoy!**

_It has been sixteen years since mysterious half ghost threat Danny Fenton/Phantom went missing. Now Vlad Masters is promising a one million dollar reward for his capture. He will accept this being either dead or alive. But be warned, this is a dangerous experiment that turned on his family. Transformed in a freak accident he was granted with dangerous powers allowing him to turn invisible, or take over your body and control it. If you are to capture this criminal or if you are interested in capturing him his family, world known ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton, are prepared to train, teach, and sell things to take down this dangerous entity. You may…._

Valerie growled as she turned off her TV. Danny hadn't even been seen for sixteen years. And he didn't go missing. He had been ruthlessly chased out by an angry mob while Sam was in labor. It had literally killed her when she found out Danny had been chased out and gravely injured. His own mother had shot him down and Valerie confirmed that he had been losing power.

In fact, Sam, Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz were the only ones in town not included in the chase. After that everything changed and Amity Park was thrown into chaos. Ghosts attacked from all angles making the town darker than even the scariest movies. People went missing everyday never to be seen again. And the town and surrounding towns were forever cast in darkness.

But the strange thing was that ghosts like Skulker, Ember, Technus, and all of them had not been seen since Danny's disappearance. It was weird but only a mystery among the terror. Since Danny had vanished Valerie's world had crumbled. Sam was dead, and so was Jazz. She had been killed ten years ago in an attack on all known Danny Phantom supporters.

Tucker was alive and well but he turned on them all. He had renounced all claims of being Danny's friend and even giving information out about how dangerous Danny had been. He gave them training videos and many other papers and graphs that showed everything about him. It was because of him that Jazz was killed, and he personally held the gun that did it.

Jack and Maddie didn't even care that their children were dead/missing. They were personally organizing search parties to find Danny to dissect him. And Vlad funded the operation. How people accepted him back after the hostile take over he had, forcing the world to do his bidding, she had no idea. At the very least she was glad he no longer sent ghost hunting gear. She had given it up twenty years ago when Danny revealed himself at fourteen. She supported him everyday since then.

Even now she supported him, despite the fact that his supporters usually wound up dead or missing. Even Paulina was dead. In fact, the only living supporters she knew of were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. Suddenly she glanced at the clock "Five o clock" she muttered, worry clawing at her. And another supporter was running on two hours late. Finally the front door opened.

Valerie hurried into the room, pausing at the sight of a young girl with aqua blue eyes and beautiful black hair cascading to her waist. But what struck her most was the bloody lip, black eye, and tears staining her new sky blue skirt and cream blouse. Instantly Valerie went over and hugged the young sixteen year old "Sweety what's wrong?" she asked.

Her daughter cried harder and Valerie took her chin, meeting her gaze "Maria Phantom Grey, what happened?" she asked, a little rougher than she meant.

Maria tore her eyes away "Lancers dead" she whispered. Cold numbness filled Valerie with dread. Lancer was one of the last three supporters. Now only these two girls remained.

Valerie hugged her daughter "It's going to be alright" she soothed. Maria tore from her grasp angrily.

She drew back, glaring at her mother "No it's not! I'm sick of being in the dark! I'm sick of losing the people I care about! And every time I ask you for answers you change the subject! I know you know what's going on but you won't tell me!" she shouted.

Valerie sighed, taking a step back "It's time I explained some things…come with me" she said, motioning for her to follow her. For one moment Maria hesitated before following.

_**Line break**_

Maria raised an eyebrow skeptically "Your study? But I thought I wasn't allowed in there" she said skeptically.

Valerie sighed "That was true, but not anymore. You want answers and there have been some things I've kept from you for you safety. But now is the time for you to know the truth" she said, her voice strained. Maria nodded and followed her mother into a room filled with all of her old ecto weaponry and pictures of Danny Phantom and Fenton.

Maria looked around in wonder before stopping at a picture of a girl who looked like her "Who is that?" she asked.

Despite the situation Valerie felt a small smile on her lips "That is Danielle Fenton/Phantom…a clone of your father" she said quietly, falling into a serene pose.

Maria whipped around to face her mother "What…" she stopped, her voice choking up.

Valerie looked down sadly "It's time you learned" she said softly.

She lead Maria to a desk to sit as she took an old ecto gun, fingering it lightly "Twenty years ago when I was fourteen I was best friends with Danny Fenton but I hated Danny Phantom. I hunted ghosts everyday to get at Phantom. But then I found at they were one in the same and I dropped the ghost hunting all together. I loved your father dearly and it hurt when he married your mother"

Maria's eyes widened "But when your mother went into labor the town chased your father out. Fearful of what he was. He was hurt and I don't think he survived. Your mother died that night as well and the mysterious 'daughter of the Phantom' vanished. That next month I went to visit my old friend Paulina who had inherited her mothers orphanage. She took me aside and showed me you"

Maria's eyes narrowed dangerously but she stayed silent "You had been left there the previous morning with not but a paper saying Phantom. But we both saw your eyes and hair and we knew who your father was. She asked me to adopt you and never to tell you for your own safety. We had both heard the rewards for the bodies of you and your father. The government didn't want you alive, just dead. And then Vlad Masters came back and bribed the world into accepting him. Very few supporters of the Phantoms remained firm after that. Your Aunt Jasmine was killed by a friend of your fathers in the same raid that my father was killed.

I have suffered so much to keep you safe because I know that if I let something happen to you…it would be as though I hurt my best friend. Your so much like your father that I see him every time I look at you but despite the pain I want to protect you. Even today there are still bounties worldwide. They believe the Phantoms are raising an army to wipe out the humans forever.

I have been unable to do anything but watch as my friends and family have either turned their back on me or be killed protecting you. Jazz died to delete evidence of your existence. My dad died defending her. Lancer was watching for ghost attacks around you and keeping others from connecting the dots. Even Paulina, my once good friend, died long ago. The entire orphanage burned to the ground with her and all of those innocent children inside. I never wanted to keep you in the dark but it was for your safety because you're the last hope for the world" she whispered.

Maria looked away and for a moment all was silent "Why?" she asked darkly.

Valerie looked at her, completely lost "Why what?" she asked.

Maria looked at her, eyes flashing "Why am I the last hope?" she asked dangerously.

Valerie opened her mouth hopelessly "Your not" a new voice said softly. The two girls tensed, looking carefully around the room as a cloaked figure shimmered into view. The ghost floated a few feet off of the floor with a hood hiding it's eyes, giving it an ominous look that was strengthened by the black cape.

Valerie growled angrily and put herself in between Maria and the new ghost ""Who are you?" she growled.

The ghost ignored her, his hood turning towards Maria "Your one of the last two hopes though. There is a war between the ghosts and you are expected to help lead one. The ghosts won't listen without proof that you are alive" he said.

Maria growled "And why is that?" she snapped.

The ghost chuckled in amusement "Feisty…just like your mother" he said.

Maria raised an eyebrow "My mother was feisty?" she asked.

The ghost snarled at this, his hood turning towards Valerie "You never told her about her parentage!?" he snarled.

Valerie glared back defiantly "I just did. But it was hard since everyone wants to kill her" she said darkly.

The ghosts cape began billowing around him in an angry manner "That does not excuse anything! She has a right to know who her proper parents are! She should have grown up with this knowledge! I promised the ghosts that the Phantom prodigy would be healthy, ready to fight, and ready to step up. And without that we might as well let the other side crush us!" he snarled.

Valerie felt a snarl in her throat as well "Well excuse me if I don't want her killed! I've looked after her for sixteen years and I'm not letting you take her away!" she shouted.

Maria growled angrily as the two bickered "Shut up!" she shouted.

They both froze, looking towards her. She took a deep breath before looking at them "I think the decision would lie with me" she said before leaning to Valerie's ear.

Valerie nodded at her words before turning to the ghost "Goodbye…creep" she hissed before whipping the ecto gun out at lightning speed, shooting at the black hooded figure.

The ghost gasped in pain as he flew back against a wall. He slid to the floor, panting as his hood fell off his shoulders and the cape opened up to reveal a sticky and glowing green substance oozing from his chest.

But the gun in Valerie's hand dropped as she looked into the face of the ghost, horror playing across her face. "Danny" she whispered.


	2. Maria or Jasmine?

**Wow, I have officially updated all my own stories, now I want no complaints about not updating for christmas, and also I'm very pleased with this. Because of this break I've got tons of new ideas to incoperate into things and tons of new scenes and ideas that I'm excited to write! Don't own ATLA**

Maria stared at the scene, her eyes flickering from the man on the floor to a picture of Danny Phantom. As if to confirm it two rings appeared around his waist, changing him into a raven haired male.

Maria couldn't help but gasp as his eyes opened to mirror hers "Hi" he said softly.

He then turned to a frozen Valerie who stared open mouthed "Still as good of aim as ever with that blasted gun of yours" he grunted.

That was enough to break Valerie out of her trance and her mouth opened but closed again at the red spot on his chest. Danny saw where she was staring and shook his head "That wasn't you. It was Plasmius" he muttered, pushing himself up into a standing position.

He grunted in pain, his hand flying to his chest as he did a small spasm. Maria smiled unsurely "So am I supposed to get the first aid kit or are we still trying to blast him out of the house?" she asked.

Valerie looked at her blankly before closing her eyes "Sweety can you get the first aid kit and then please go to bed?" she asked.

Maria nodded and left as Valerie stared at Danny "I thought you were dead" she whispered.

Danny shook his head, putting his hand on the wall as he shakily rose to his feet "Val…I need your help" he whispered.

Valerie looked down "What does this have to Maria?" she asked.

Danny smiled lightly "Maria? Much different then what Sam had originally named her" he commented.

Valerie snorted "Yeah well I didn't have the luxury of knowing" she said dryly.

Danny nodded before falling quiet, looking at the floor dejectedly "My mother…sends her regards" he said quietly.

Valerie looked at him in shock "But I thought…" she trailed off.

Danny smiled lightly, pushing himself off the wall and taking ginger steps before nodding in satisfaction "my parents have been helping me ever since Jazz. They have kept me as safe as they could" he said.

Valerie nodded before looking at the wound "You said Vlad did that?" she asked.

Danny's eyes darkened "Yes. The ghosts in the ghost zone have been at war since I was chased out. But sadly they are planning on moving it to earth because the ghost zone is in complete disarray. It's been terrible. We've even had some ghosts die as impossible as it sounds. I've lost some dear friends" he said sadly.

Valerie lowered her head "How did you survive? I read your power readings…you were dieing" she said.

Danny winced "That's the thing. I did die. But then Danni gave her life to me…at the cost of hers. It's been a war ever since" he said.

Valerie nodded "And how is Maria involved?" she asked.

Danny smirked "She knows perfectly well…don't you Maria?" he asked.

A gasp was heard and Maria faded into view. Valerie recoiled in shock "How long…" she trailed off.

Maria blushed "As long as I can remember" she said.

Valerie gasped "So you have…ghost powers?" she asked.

Danny nodded "She has inherited all of my powers and is just as powerful. I've seen her fight even if she didn't see me" he said.

Maria blushed before looking at Danny carefully "What did my mom name me?" she asked.

Danny smiled fondly "As much as she hated girl names she was fond of Jasmine, after my sister. She wanted you to have that name as well" he said.

Maria smiled "Actually I like it, a lot" she said, turning towards Valerie.

Valerie looked at her in concern before realization lit up in her eyes "Actually, if you fight as Jasmine Phantom nobody will know who you are. You'll be safer" she said.

Danny shook his head "If the Phantom's fight then it will be out in the open where we will be fighting against the ghost hunters and the ghosts. It's impossible to be safe. If she fights then her life will be endangered" he said.

Valerie stared at him in horror "And you want her to fight!?" she said in dismay.

As much as it hurts we have no choice. This fighting needs to stop. But know that I will give up my life for hers, it's the most I can do" he said.

Valerie nodded "On one condition" she said.

Danny looked at her in worry "I'm coming with" she said in determination.

Instantly Danny opened his mouth to protest but Valerie placed a finger on his lips "No, let me talk" she said.

She looked directly in his eyes "Danny…everyone I know is either out for my blood or dead. I have nothing left but Maria…Jasmine. Please" she said.

Danny sighed "Fine…but we have to hurry" he said.

_**Line break**_

Valerie kept glancing at Jasmine in surprise as they flew through the ghost zone at top speeds. She was in ghost form and her white hair streamed out behind her in a wavy sheet.

Her white pants flared out on the bottom and her shirt was white, long sleeved, and showed her stomach. It surprised her because she had seen her flying around, she was a nameless ghost who was involved in a lot of fighting.

Valerie then winced, it would appear she wasn't keeping her as safe as she thought. But then her attention was diverted to a small island that she recognized as the far frozen. She looked at Danny's face curiously but he stared forward in determination, his eyes narrowed.

He then angled towards a small cave and the two girls followed him as he carefully landed in front of the cave and Valerie gasped, seeing how the cave was huge with a hundred or so ghosts inside "What is all this?" she asked, drawing the attention of the ghosts.

Danny's frown deepened "It's the phantom army, created to help stop the ghosts who want to end human existence" he said.

Valerie shivered "And when exactly is this fight going to be?" she asked.

Danny turned to her blankly "Tomorrow"


	3. Past And Future

**Okay since everyone wants to know so badly what happened to Danny I'm gonna do this chapter. Originally I was gonna go straight to the next morning and have the new arrivals then but I figured this would be nice. But be warned, there are a few parts that made me cry. Of course I might just be a baby but I did try to pour as much emotion into this as I could. Don't own DP.**

Valerie stared blankly at the wall. Danny had instantly gone around, showing Jasmine to everyone who was accepted easily. It seemed she was born to be in this world, which, considering her parents, she probably was.

Valerie sighed dejectedly and jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. Startled she turned, looking in surprise at Danny who refused to meet her gaze "I'm so sorry to put you through this" he said quietly.

Valerie looked away from him, back at the wall "Why didn't you come sooner?" she asked.

She then lowered her head, her eyes closing "I thought you were dead" she whispered.

Danny winced, sitting gingerly besides her "Val…I was hurt badly when my mother shot me…I died for a second before Danielle gave her life for me. I tried to stop her but I couldn't…I was still so weak. Even now I haven't fully recovered and I'm still to injured to fight, though it's not stopping me tomorrow" he said the last part under his breath but Valerie still heard it.

She looked at him carefully "What exactly did that blast do?" she asked.

Danny winced as he shifted "It leaves a mark that is never supposed to heal, however after sixteen years and numerous treatments it's started healing" he explained.

Valerie looked towards his chest where she could see bandages covering the huge wound on his stomach "The one you claimed was from Plasmius?" she asked.

Danny snorted "No. Plasmius attacked me as soon as I entered the human world" he said bitterly.

Valerie raised an eyebrow in confusion "Then what…"

She trailed off as Danny shook his head "It's not important" he said, his voice strained.

Suddenly there was a whirring sound coming from outside and Danny rose, turning in the same movement with a frown "Here's the human portion of the army" he said, quickly moving forward with Valerie following hesitantly behind him.

Quickly he pointed to a yeti ghost "Frostbite, we will need coats and some fire started" he said before pointing to another ghost "Skulker you go help" he said.

Valerie stared in shock as Skulker nodded, quickly moving off to do that. Suddenly Valerie caught sight of the specter speeder and looked at Danny in surprise who continued forward, stopping for a brief moment to look at the Lunch Lady "Can you get some food started?" he asked.

She nodded, flying off. Danny smiled slightly before approaching the specter speeder as it shut off. He then smiled, typing in something on the dial pad, making it open. With a smile he stepped aside and Valerie stared in shock at the people who stepped off.

Dash came first followed closely by Star who smiled at Danny. Mrs. Tetslaff, Valerie's old gym teacher followed after them. Then came Tucker's mother, her face sad and worn. Briefly Valerie remembered she lost her husband two years ago.

Then came Jeremy Manson which surprised her. Sam's parents had always been against ghosts though her dad always did seem more likable. Next was her old math teacher, Mr. Falluca, closely followed Danny's parents who looked strangely at their son, tears prickling in Maddies' eyes.

Finally came Tucker and instantly fury embraced Valerie and she lunged forward, Danny barely catching her "Valerie stop! He's sorry and wants to help!" he shouted, turning everyone's towards them.

Valerie stopped but kept her dark glare on Tucker who approached her, looking down guiltily "I'm _so _sorry. That doesn't even begin to describe how bad I feel. I can't even imagine what everyone else is feeling and I'll do anything to make it up to you" he said.

Danny smirked "How about showing her the suit she made for Jasmine?" he asked.

Tucker smiled wistfully, though it never reached his eyes. Carefully he turned to the specter speeder, leaning down and dialing a series of buttons as Jasmine came up behind them, looking curiously. Suddenly the compartment opened and Valerie gasped.

The white pants had a metallic gleam, even though they were fabric and Tucker brought a knife to them and it didn't effect it. The white long sleeved shirt had the same effect, even going as far as to melt the knife. Danny then demonstrated throwing an ecto blast as them but it was repelled.

However Danny _was _able to touch it. Tucker then held out the stylish goggles that accompanied it "They can repel any object aimed for the eyes and can sense any living things or ghosts. It also has x-ray vision and night vision for an added bonus" he explained.

Valerie looked speechlessly at Danny who also seemed in shock "Wow. When you said you'd get something to protect her I didn't think it would be this extensive. Thank you" he said gratefully.

Tucker winced "It's the least I can do" he whispered shamefully.

Jasmine then smiled "Can I try it on?" she asked.

Tucker nodded and she smiled, grabbing the suit before zipping off to a side cave. Valerie couldn't help but smile at her antics before looking at Danny "So now what?" she asked.

Danny looked at her sadly "We sleep and hope that tomorrow we can win" he said.

_**Line break**_

Jasmine jerked awake in shock, panting in fear at her nightmare though unable to remember it clearly. She sighed, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her legs to try to stave off the cold. Carefully she looked around at the sleeping figures.

Even the ghosts were resting, in a strange sense of a way. She sighed, looking towards the entrance before halting, seeing two people talking. Carefully she turned invisible, moving to where she could hear them "Danny you shouldn't be fighting in this condition" Maddie said quietly, unwrapping something around his back.

Danny sighed heavily "I have too. This is the last chance we have and I can't let Jasmine get hurt…it hurt enough when I lost Sam" he said, his voice pained.

Maddie sighed, finishing with the fabric she laid by her "I know but you know how much it hurt me to lose Jazz. I can't lose another child Danny, I just can't" she said desperately, pulling a bowl to her, taking out a cloth and dabbing it on his back.

Danny cried out softly in pain and Maddie visibly winced, even from the distance Jasmine could see it. She barely stifled a giggle of delight at her new name. But then Maddie began talking "I'm sorry Danny. I wish there was some way to…" Danny cut her off.

Jasmine could see his green eyes flash in the dark "Don't even say it" he hissed.

He then turned and Jasmine saw something dark on his back that for some reason made her queasy "Mom listen to me. Danielle died so that I can live. Her last words to me were what you just about said. I don't want to lose anyone else" he whispered furiously.

Jasmine couldn't contain herself but luckily she was spared from answering by another voice "What happened that night?" Valerie asked, approaching from out of the shadows.

Jasmine became visible "Please…we wanna know" she said.

Danny sighed, looking down "It's not a story I like to remember" he whispered.

_Danny's phone rang, startling him slightly. Looking down at the caller ID he smiled, slowing so that he could talk "Hey Jazz what's up?" he asked, looking fondly over the city. He was currently doing patrol. _

_However he heard Jazz panting on the other line "Danny!" she shouted. _

_Instantly Danny felt worried "Jazz what's wrong?" he asked. _

_He heard a small crash before what sounded like a door slamming "Sorry, had to take cover in the op center" she apologized, her voice fearful. _

_Terror clawed at Jazz "What's going on? Is it a ghost?" he asked. _

_A distant crash sounded "Danny you have to go. The towns people have gone mad! They want to kill you! You have to go…now!" she shouted. _

_Danny's eyes flew open in alarm "But…what about Sam?" he asked. _

_He heard a small shout "Just go!" she shouted before the line went dead. _

_Danny paused, staring at the phone in horror. They had accepted him for six years, why the sudden change? But then a blast flew past his head and he reeled back in shock, looking down to see his mother take aim again. _

_Danny shouted in alarm, taking off. Quickly he dialed another number and they picked up in just seconds "Hello?" Sam asked, her voice ragged and her breath coming out in gasps. _

_Danny, once more, felt fear creep into him as he dived to avoid another hit "Sam are you okay?" he asked. _

_The line was silent before another female voice came on the line "Hey Danny, the baby's coming early. I'm driving her to the hospital. Can you meet us there?" she asked. _

_Danny winced as a blast scraped his arm "Are you serious? Now's not the best time" he said in worry. _

_Valerie scowled "Your letting ghosts over rule this? Why not let somebody else handle it?" she asked. Danny shouted in alarm, barely missing a beam from another direction. _

_Looking he saw Vlad smirking evilly, aiming once more as people cheered him on. Danny paled at the sight "Not ghosts, try the whole town out for my blood" he said sarcastically. _

_For a moment he heard silence before Valerie came on "I've called Tucker to take Sam, I'm on my way" she said. _

_Danny yelped, spiraling to avoid a shot from his dad "This isn't good" he muttered. _

_He then looked around before spotting a building in the distance, shooting towards it "I'm over Casper High" he said. _

_He heard the other line click and worry consumed him until he heard Valerie's jet sled. He smiled at her "Thanks Val…" he trailed off at her horrified expression. _

_Quickly he turned his head, eyes widened as the beam struck his back, his mother grinning victoriously as she held the smoking gun. Danny cried out in pain and without thinking he flew off, ignoring Valerie's cries. _

_But it was no use, he could feel blood dripping down his back as his power began to slip. His eyes threatened to close as he made it over the woods on the outside of town. He then groaned, his powers failing completely. _

_He could feel the rings circle him as he crashed through the trees, slamming into the ground. His breathing was heavy and everything blurred. He could feel a sticky substance around him and fearfully looked at the blood. _

_But surprisingly he couldn't find the energy to care that he was dying. Blankly he looked at the sky, his eyes quickly losing life. _

_But to his dulled surprise Danielle came into view, her lips moving in a panic. Danny shook his head, trying to hear what she was saying "_Danny! Please be okay! Oh I wish there was a way to give you **my **life_" she said sadly, her voice distant and tears cascading down her face. _

_But then her eyes turned a full green but Danny saw no more, drifting into a black void. But as soon as he did everything was filled with light and he looked down, seeing as Danielle placed a hand on his still chest. _

_With a gasp he looked at himself, he was almost in an intangible state. Startled he looked at Danielle as the two figures became encased with a glowing light. _

_But then…the glow dimmed and Danielle collapsed on her back, smiling weakly at Danny, ghost Danny "Sorry Danny…I tried" she said, her voice frail. _

_And then…everything went black_

Danny looked off into the distant cave "Next thing I knew I was waking up here…Frostbite had found me. And Danielle was gone" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Valerie gasped and Maddie shamefully lowered her head before looking guiltily at him "Danny…I need to rewrap your back" she said reluctantly.

Danny's jaw clenched and roughly he sat down, revealing a dark scar that covered all of his back, the scabs looking only minutes old. Valerie bit her lip, to keep it from quivering "I tried to follow you…you went so fast" she whispered.

Danny looked down "I was scared. I knew I was going to die but I didn't want anyone to know. At least with me gone there would have been hope as long as my body wasn't found" he whispered.

Valerie's heart went out to him but she couldn't find the words to say. And a quick glance from Maddie told her that his mother felt just as powerless.

So they were _all _surprised when Jasmine's hand grabbed her fathers and she looked him in the eye "My mother may not be here to offer comfort right now. But my other mother has managed to teach me something that I've always lived on. The past will _always _hurt, no matter what. But you can't dwell on it. You have to look at what you can do…what you will do. Tomorrow we can show everyone that the good guys always prevail and that you are truly the hero that everyone needs right now" she said quietly.

Valerie looked at her in shock, she had said that after a young school girl Jasmine's age was killed, Jasmine had only been nine so how had she remembered that?

But then Danny smiled, the first sincere smile she had seen on him for sixteen years as he leaned forward, hugging his daughter "Thank you" he whispered.

Maddie smiled as well as Danny pulled out of the hug and she quickly finished wrapping the bandages "Tomorrow we'll make a difference. But for now…we need rest" she said.

Danny smiled again "Yes…rest. And tomorrow will be happier" he said.

But for now, they enjoyed the peace…

**Is it just me or does this sound like the end? Well don't worry cause there's still more to come!**


	4. Nightmares And Worries

**Wow! An update! okay so I really have had total writers block for like everything lately! And not only that but I couldn't get inspiration! But then somebody reviewed and mentioned how dark it was so I started reading through it again and it was like bam! Inspiration! Instantly this chapter layed itself out in my mind! And yes, I'm still stalling for the battle but don't worry. No more stalling after this! And also I must point out some ghosts that are 'dead' so to speak so we can giv them a moment of silence. Wulf, Ember, Kitty, Spectra, and Box Ghost are all dead in this fic. That's why some ghosts such as Lunch Lady and Skulker are working with Danny. And guess what? I have decided this will be a shorter fic with not to many chapters left. I think I might be able to finish it soon if the inspiration keeps up.**

**Don't own Danny Phantom.**

That morning was quiet as everyone prepared for battle. A quiet and gloomy silence seemed to hang over them as the people got ghost proof armor and various weapons that were hidden along their bodies. Valerie took deep breaths, running through her old exercises.

Yes she had kept in shape but she was shaky on her old battle forms. And as she ran through poses she also called her weapons to use, checking them so they were in good order. When she finished she smiled wistfully, all in working order.

Then with a sigh she walked through the crowd, making her way to where Danny and Jasmine were arguing about something. Jasmine's face seemed panicked and slightly crazed while Danny seemed to be trying to reassure her. Concerned, Valerie approached them "Everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

Danny sighed "Jasmine had a nightmare. She's under the impression I'll die fighting today" he said.

Jasmine's eyes however were fearful as she turned to her adoptive mother "At first the dream made no sense. There was fighting everywhere! But then I saw Plasmius and he went to shoot me but dad jumped in the way and he was falling and falling and I couldn't hold him cause he was to heavy! And then you were there! You caught him but it was to late! He was gone!" she said, clearly about to hyperventilate.

Valerie sighed, grabbing Jasmine's shoulders gently "Listen to me Jasmine. This fight will be hard but I assure you that we won't die. We will do everything in our power to all stay safe. We will win" she said in determination.

Jasmine sniffed "But…what if-" she trailed off, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

Valerie sighed, embracing her daughter warmly "Jazz. All the time you've been my daughter I've noticed one big thing about you. You never give up. You always fight for what's right. You've always stood up for the underdogs and even come through as the underdog. You're smart, resourceful, and you're the most motivated young woman I've ever met" she said.

Jasmine looked up with a small smile "Jazz…I like that" she said softly.

Valerie smiled at her "Get ready. I'm sure your grandmother wants to talk to you before it's time for you to leave" she said.

Jasmine smiled back at hr before running towards Maddie. Valerie then looked at Danny with a sad look "Promise me you'll be careful" she whispered.

Danny gave her a rueful smile "When am I not?" he asked.

Valerie's face fell "Do I have to answer that?" she asked dryly.

Danny winced, rubbing the back of his neck "Not really" he said.

Valerie then gently touched his chest "Are you going to be okay to fight?" she asked.

Danny smiled slightly at her "Yes. I'm already healed from Vlad's attack when I left before. I heal quickly" he said easily.

Valerie met his eyes but she saw only truth. With another sigh she nodded "Okay" she said. She then quickly kissed his cheek before disappearing into the crowd. However she snuck one glance back to see his startled expression. And with that a small yet sad smile rose to her face.

_**Line break**_

It was an hour later that everyone prepared to take off. Most of the humans were in the specter speeder as it powered up, Tucker at the wheel. Valerie, Jasmine, and Danny were the only ones remaining amongst the ghosts.

Valerie sighed as she called up her ghost hunting gear while Danny and Jasmine summoned their ghost halves, Jasmine with the advanced gear on. She had Lunch Lady cut her white hair short last minute so it not longer got in the way and she activated a familiar power.

Her nails lengthened to create deadly looking weapons. She shot her father an almost wicked smile as she trembled in anticipation. Danny nodded "Go ahead" he said gravely.

Jasmine nodded, slashing her claws and creating a giant portal. Instantly the speeder flew through, followed by the ghosts who unleashed a savage war cry as they flew into the human world. Danny then looked gravely at Jasmine and Valerie. He then nodded "It has begun" he said softly.

And with that they flew into the portal that promptly vanished.

_**Line break**_

Vlad paced his study in frustration. Sixteen years and no sign of Daniel or that little brat of his. He then paused, idly thinking "She would be sixteen now. Perhaps I should check all teens driving now. Or ban driving. If she's anything like her mother she'd put up a protest" he said in amusement.

He then scowled again, his fist lighting pink before he slammed it into a wall, scorching it pretty thoroughly. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "If I do not find Daniel soon he could strike. I might lose what little control I have" he said, clearly frustrated.

He sighed, moving to the window and opening it. He then froze, seeing about a hundred ghosts exiting through a large portal followed by a figure in red and two white haired figures. A snarl escaped his lips as he pressed a button on his wall "Sir?" the Fright Knight asked.

Vlad couldn't help another snarl escape his lips as he spotted the Specter Speeder amongst the ghosts "Daniel is fighting. Rally the town" he hissed.

He heard a small gasp "Of course, master" he said.

A cruel smirk rose to Vlad's lips "It really pays to have minions" he said in a twisted delight.


	5. Sam's Goodbye

**So ever since working on this fic I've just had the most amazing urge to finish it. i was going to end it with this chapter but instead I decided to do an epilogue as well. I'm debating on when to put it up but my mind is leaning more towards tonight. Anyways I hope you liked this. I tried to give it a bitter sweet feel considering they have lost so many people bt at the same time I have to be in the good guys favor. I can't completely dramatize the story because to me that just defeats the purpose of a well placed plot. You can't do to much to it! Anyways. Don't own DP. **

Danny paused as he entered over the once great Amity Park. Everything was bleak and dark with destruction reigning at every corner. Danny couldn't help but wince. Below them the citizens were fleeing and screaming. Danny's face hardened at that and he held up a fist "Nobody harm the citizens unless they attack. And only disarm. If I find anyone has hurt an innocent civilian I will consider them an enemy. We fight the ghosts who started this war! Not innocent bystanders!" he called.

Jasmine nodded absently, looking around, her nails still long and very intimidating. Danny then eyed the ghosts "We'll split into teams to find Plasmius. Skulker will lead team C. Tucker, you take charge of team B. And I'll lead team A with Jasmine and Valerie" he said.

The group leaders nodded, splitting off to begin search. Danny then headed towards the mayors office "Follow my lead" he said cautiously. Together the group of around thirty headed off in the set direction. Danny's face was set into a cold expression that made Valerie nervous.

Danny was set for revenge and she knew he'd try to get it too. But in a way she'd hoped that maybe Danny wouldn't try to kill Vlad because doing so would prove he's just as bad as Vlad was. There was, however, nothing she could do but hope he'd make the right choice.

She then froze as an evil chuckling filled the air, a pink mist appearing in front of them. It widened to form a person before vanishing to reveal Vlad "Why if it isn't Daniel. How have you been?" he asked casually, his lips curled into an evil sneer.

Danny snarled at him "Because of you Sam is dead. I will make you pay for your actions" he hissed.

Vlad chuckled darkly "I don't think so dear boy. I will have my vengeance on you for ruining my life" he said.

Danny's fists clenched "Ruining your life!? You stole everything from me Plasmius! My freedom, my wife, my life, and even my daughter had to grow up without her parents for sixteen years! And not only that but you've destroyed Amity Park. This was my home and you brought it to it's knees and put it in complete disrepair!" he cried out.

Plasmius chuckled darkly "And what about you? You sent me to live in outer space! In the cold bleak nothing!" he snarled.

Danny snorted "Don't think so. You're the one who told everyone your secret and made it so your life would be ruined. You messed up and now your hurting innocent people because they believe in freedom and justice" he said. Vlad snarled, lunging at Danny.

The ghosts behind him moved to help but were suddenly assaulted by Vlad's minions. Valerie scowled as she found herself against Fright Knight "Look what decided to crawl up out of the sewer of defeat" the ghost sneered.

Valerie shot him a smirk "Your right. But I'm going to send you down" she said.

And with that she dived forward, the boxes on her shoulder shooting out beams at the ghost who dodged "I am the spirit of Halloween and darkness. You won't defeat me" he said.

Valerie smirked, crossing her arms "Wanna bet?" she asked.

Before the knight could answer nails shot through his chest, slicing upwards. The knight let out a scream of rage and pain as he slowly dissolved into nothing. Jasmine smirked "Wow. He was sadly easy" she said.

Valerie nodded warily "Almost to easy. I believe we should be worried" she said. J

asmine shrugged "Hey. If it's easier then that's all to much better for us right?" she asked.

They both paled as a low chuckling began behind them "Nocturne" Valerie hissed.

She then turned to Jasmine "Help Dan…I mean, help your father" she said.

Jasmine gave her a brief hug "Even if he's my dad your more of a parent right now. He may have had no choice but you're the one I've known longer" she said.

She then flew off towards where Danny and Plasmius were exchanging blows. Valerie moved forward to exchanged a blow before a green beam shot between them. Startled she looked down to see dozens of people with their guns pointing upwards, shooting at ghosts from both sides.

However she couldn't help but notice the main focus of their attention seemed to be Danny and Jasmine. Valerie was abruptly brought back to the battle as Nocturne appeared in front of her, moving to strike. Suddenly a pink blur shot in front of her "Look out!" the Lunch Lady cried out, pushing her out of the way and taking the blow.

Valerie watched in horror as she began deteriorating, a dazed smile on her face "I'm coming my dear boxy" she said softly before vanishing. Trembled Valerie took aim, shooting Nocturne back but the shot went straight through him.

But before he could attack again he was caught in Skulker's net "Go help the whelps friends" he scowled.

Valerie nodded, looking to where the speeder had joined in the fight but was being over powered by several skeleton ghosts. She scowled, taking aim and easily taking out two skeletons with one well pressed aim. Around the speeder Dash, Star, Faluca, Jack, and Maddie all shot at the skeletons as they floated in the air with jet packs, wiping out the remaining ones.

But before they could recover Prince Aragon let out a roar and they barely dodged the flames. The speeder however wasn't quick enough. Valerie let out a scream as her heart constricted. For a brief moment she didn't dare breathe until the speeder flew out of the smoke with a green shield around it, otherwise unharmed.

She let out a sigh of relief, shooting at the dragon. Tucker however shook his head "Help Danny" he ordered. Valerie nodded, turning to where Danny and Jasmine were dodging blows.

_**Line break**_

Jasmine gasped in alarm as she dodged a well aimed ecto blast. She had a few scratches and burns on her but she was still ready to go and prepared to fight. Her eyes flashed as she floated a bit away from where Danny and Vlad were still exchanging blows while she struggled to catch her breath.

She let out a gasp of alarm as Danny was blaster away from Vlad who whirled to her, his eyes flashing dangerously "You will pay. You escaped me for so long and now you've become a nuisance like your father. You. Will. Pay" he snarled.

And with that he launched a giant blast at the young girl. Jasmine's throat tightened with fear as the blast headed towards her. She felt like a dear frozen in headlights, unable to move and unable to breath. Around her the fighting continued, oblivious to her peril. But one person…was.

Jasmine's eyes only widened further as a figure was suddenly between her and the blast, his dull green eyes meeting hers before Danny Phantom began to fall to the ground, his body falling limp. Jasmine's dream flashed through her mind as she raced down, grabbing his hand.

But he was to heavy and he easily slipped from her grasped. Jasmine tried again but she just couldn't hold him. A shaky look confirmed her powers were going haywire in her distress. She couldn't control her tangibility. But suddenly Valerie was there, easily catching Danny and gliding to the ground.

Without being asked the crowd reverently cleared the path for the two girls as Valerie gently laid Danny down. A chocked sob escaped Jasmine's face as Valerie touched Danny's neck, her eyes widening in horror.

_Danny blinked in confusion "Where am I?" he asked himself. It looked like Amity Park but it was white. He cocked his head in confusion, walking around a bit. Occasionally he could see the barest shadow of a figure but when he tried harder to look they vanished. Abruptly he heard footsteps behind him and he whirled, dropping into a defensive posture. The figure he saw however nearly made him fall back in shock._

Valerie quickly leaned down, breathing air into Danny before pumping his chest "Come on Danny. You need to breath" she whispered before continuing the CPR. Tears streamed down both girls faces as the battle around them seemed to stop.

_For a moment Danny stood in shock, his wide eyes not believing what he was seeing. Then in one sudden movement he lunged forward, embracing the figure tightly, tears streaming down his face "I missed you Sam" he whispered into her ebony hair._

Tucker walked forward, touching Valerie shoulder "It's to late. He's gone" he whispered. Valerie just shook her head, yanking herself out of his grasp. She had to revive Danny. She just had to!

_Danny stepped back, looking around thoughtfully "So am I dead?" he asked._

_Sam smiled sadly, taking his hand in his "You are in the realm between living and dead. But I was sent here to give you a choice" she said._

_Danny's eyes narrowed "What kind of choice?" he questioned._

Jasmine sniffed before glaring up at the crowd around them "See what you did!? Because of your prejudice your only savior is dead! You only believe the bad guys! But you know what? That makes you just as evil as them!" she screeched. Around them the crowd lowered their heads in shame. Horror and guilt crossed Tucker's face and his shoulders trembled.

_Danny sighed after hearing his choices. He then embraced Sam tightly "Sam. I love you more than anything. You know that right?" he asked._

_Sam smiled softly "Which is why you need to do this. To make me happy" she said._

Next Jasmine turned to Vlad who was watching in horror "And you!? How dare you hurt him any more! You've destroyed everything! You destroyed him, you destroyed the world, and you tried to destroy me! What harm have I ever done to you but try to defend my town? We've only tried to defend to people we love and care for! You're a monster!" she cried out, tears pouring from her eyes now.

_Danny sighed, touching her face "I'm gonna miss you Sam" he said._

_Sam just smiled "Danny. I've been trapped here for sixteen years waiting for this. Least you can do is do what I say. And tell Jasmine I love her!" she ordered._

_Danny gave her a shaky smile before meeting her lips one last time "Goodbye Sam" he whispered._

_She gave a smile as she began to fade away. With a sigh he looked down at himself to see he was also fading away._

Valerie had finally given up trying to revive Danny and laid across his chest as Jasmine shouted, her words fuzzy. Anguish seemed to want to crush the young huntress but then she froze, feeling something. For a moment she concentrated before she felt it again.

Jasmine caught the look of pure surprise on her mothers face and turned to see her fingers touch Danny's neck, almost as in fear. A gasp escaped Valerie's face as she stared down at Danny's pale one. Immediately Jasmine looked at him closely and her breath caught as she saw his chest barely rise. A choked sob escaped Jasmine's face "He's alive?" she managed to breath.

Valerie looked up, tearfully meeting her gaze "We need to get medical help" she said.

But before she could do anything Danny let out a startled gasp, shooting up and looking around wildly. His eyes then settled on Jasmine's wide eyes. A weak smile graced his face "You're mother says she loves you" he said quietly.

A sob escaped Jasmine's throat "You saw Sam?" she asked.

Danny nodded "She gave me a choice. But I knew I had to come back. I want the chance to ge tto know my daughter" he said quietly. Around them the crowd smiled as Jasmine leapt into her fathers arms. Danny then looked at Valerie who had a dejected look on her face.

Danny smiled softly at her "Valerie Grey?" he asked.

Valerie gave him a small questioning look. Shakily Danny rose to his feet, shaking off his daughter and the several people who stepped forward to help him "If it is okay with you I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I still miss Sam but I do care for you and I think your an amazing woman" he said softly.

Valerie let out a small sob, moving forward and embracing Danny. Tears ran down her face as he held her in a tight embrace, his arms warm and safe. And for the moment they felt at peace in the war torn world.


	6. Eilogue: One Year Later

**Wow. I'm actually done! (And it wasn't even that long...) It actually takes a lot off my chest to finish it. I was starting to worry! And has anyone else noticed that for every story I start I finish one? That's wierd. And now I must bid you a good night. I'm exhausted and in a very grouchy mood. Feel free to give any flames because they will be chucked gladly at my boss. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Valerie leaned against Danny, Jasmine held protectively in her arm as the breeze whipped around them. Danny's lips were thin as he stared down at the objects in front of them. Carefully Jasmine broke free of her mothers embrace, leaning forward and laying a bouquet of black roses on the grave.

A small smile graced her lips "I love you mom" she whispered. Danny looked away at some of the surrounding graves.

Absently he pulled away from Valerie, kneeling by one a few blocks away as he knelt down, fingering the name. A sigh escaped his lips as Valerie touched his shoulder "I still can't believe Vlad did that" she said softly. Danny looked down "It's like Jasmine said. He took away everything. He was trying to fix what he did wrong. Even if he was killed for it" he said.

Valerie sighed "But your now in the clear. People respect you for saving them. They also know that it wasn't your fault" she said.

Jasmine smiled "We've got each other and the world. Everything is starting to look so...peaceful. I don't remember ever feeling this safe" she said.

Valerie nodded, absently feeling her wedding ring. She then sighed "Come. Tucker said he had some news for every one" she said.

They nodded, quietly heading out of the cemetry and down the road. Danny then paused "Jasmine could you go ahead? I want to talk to your mother really quick" he said.

Jasmine nodded, turning into her ghost form she had happily dubbed Jasmine Spirit. She took to the skies, flying ahead. The parents weren't worried. Every person on earth respected the Phantom family. Danny then turned to Valerie, his eyes troubled "My father's illness is worse" he said quietly.

Valerie looked down, sighing "Danny-" she trailed off.

She then took a deep breath, turning to him "You have been through so much throughout these years. Things you shouldn't have gone through. And I know that nothing I say will help but I do have something that might cheer you up a little" she said, a small blush on her cheeks.

Danny looked at her curiously and her blush deepened "You know how you always wanted a son?" she hinted.

Danny blinked before smiling at her "Seriously?" he asked.

Valerie kissed him softly "According to the doctors it's actually twins. A boy and girl" she said.

Danny looked down "We need to think of names" he said.

Valerie's hand twined with his "I was think Jack and Saria, that was my mothers name" she said.

Danny smiled fondly at her "Sounds perfect" he said softly.

They then continued walking. Valerie then looked at Danny "Any idea what Tuck's announcing?" she asked.

Danny nodded, a smirk on his face "Our dear mayor has decided to take a fiance" he hinted.

Valerie began laughing "Star?" she asked.

Danny nodded, a smug smile on his face "Who would have ever thought?" he asked.

Valerie nodded, looking ahead curiously. She then frowned "So hows work?" she asked cryptically.

Danny shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets " The ghosts that sided with Vlad are still trying to attack and some of the newer ghosts are starting to get it in their heads that it's okay to try and attempt it. I swear it's the newest game. Luckily my old enemies have backed off. But I gotta admit, Skulker's son Blazer really packs a punch" he said with a wince.

Valerie chuckled at his expression before leaning against him, falling into his embrace as they walked. She looked at him worriedly as he winced "You're back?" she asked softly.

Danny nodded "It may be better but it still twinges" he admitted sheepishly.

Valerie nodded sympathetically "Luckily your mother should have that lotion finished soon" she commented.

Danny nodded and a small smile rose to his lips "Let's hope my dad didn't tamper with it" he joked, his smile rather forced.

Valerie sighed "Everything will be fine. Just watch. And just remember I love you" she said.

Danny looked at her, his eyes shining "I love you too" he whispered.

And with that they continued on to the town hall as around them they passed buldings, once destroyed beyond recognition. However through hard work and team work the town was slowly becoming recognizable once more. They had lost friends, family, and valuable allys but the end result was far better than anything the citizens of Amity could have hoped for.

Dreams that had become dashed were being slowly pieced together as people found comfort in the other survivors. Hope that had once been destroyed was startng to rise out of the ashes as new beginnings were formed. Granted it was not a happy ending and left a bittersweet taint on the town but that was far more than the people could have hoped for. Someday, perhaps, memories of Vlad's rule would fade.

But for now the people of Amity Park enjoyed the new joy brought to them in the form of a new couple deciding to marry. For all the fear and hatred there is in the world there is also good. And it is the good that truely matters.


End file.
